


Eavesdrop

by Ehliena



Series: 100 word drabbles [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Jealous!Anakin, M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It made sense to Anakin to eavesdrop on Quinlan and Obi-Wan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdrop

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompt 3 of 3 from tumblr.

Anakin knew better than to listen in on other people’s conversations, but he couldn’t reel in his curiosity when he identified the Force signature in the room with Obi-Wan. Quinlan Vos.

Obi-Wan and Quinlan had a thing in the past, and while Obi-Wan and Anakin have been together for three years, Anakin couldn’t shake the feeling jealous whenever Quinlan was around.

Which was why Anakin burst through the door the minute he heard Obi-Wan propose marriage. Vos just smirked, pat Obi-Wan on the back, and left.

Leaving Anakin with a nervous Obi-Wan holding out a ring box in his direction.


End file.
